John Doe
Jonathan's Appearance This fat man breathes heavily through his mask as he watches you. Taking long slow breathes that sound rather horrific. A long black trenchcoat covering his frame and a scarf around his neck. He wears gloves on his hands and long boots. Overall, not a single inch of this man's skin is visible. Hiding everything behind layers and layers of clothes and mask. by his side hangs a rather interesting looking crossbow that seems like it doesn't belong within this world, whilst on his other side hangs a dagger that also appears to be rather unique. Made with a custom material that remains rather sharp. Perhaps an otherworldly boon to it to prevent him from being completely doomed in this new world. Personality John Doe is a rather peaceful man by nature. He enjoys a good manga and curling up reading in a park. He also enjoys speaking with others and spreading the faith. Although that may change with his introduction to the gods of a new world. Recently though he's become quite hard to find, hiding out in alleyways as he avoids the dangers of the outside world. Ordinarily he enjoys listening and speaking with others and will interact with others for hours on end on a "good" day. Otherwise he'll read books and mind his own business. Potentially booting up a VR game with which to imagine a fantasy world which has become his reality. 5 Things Your Character Fears (From Least to Greatest) * Non-Consensual activities: '''You know what I mean. I just... it terrifies me you know? * '''Starving to death: I don't LOVE food, but I LIKE food and i don't like the idea of starving my way to death. * Finding a community that abandons me: I don't like the idea of being betrayed by people I trusted. * Drowning: '''No death by water please. The idea of being pulled under has a hold of many of my night * '''Fucking up: Don't fuck up cloud. Don't fuck everything you care about up 4 Things Your Character Loves Dearly (From Least to Most) * Music. '"I love listening to music You cannot stop my love of it!" * '''Propmaking. '"if you can imagine it. I can craft it... probably. I think. Usually" * 'Battle Lore. '"I love listening to discussing battle and things like that. It's always so so interesting" * 'People. '"Everyone has a story to tell. I love listening to everyone's stories." 2 Things Your Character is Embarassed About (From Least to Greatest) * '''SECRET * MEGA SUPER SECRET History John was born and left to an orphanage. Growing up in it was relatively uneventful, and he didn't particularly have much comment to say for it. It had catholic school every Sunday, and he enjoyed the classes and took the them well. Studying in his free time on how to better himself. After School on Sundays, he'd head into a school week Monday-Friday. He enjoyed studying so much that his mind eventually became overfull with knowledge. Basically going a bit nutty in the process. His mind forgetting a lot of important facts and switching them up. But this didn't particularly mind to him. in his high school years, he earned enough dosh through various means and used it to build a computer. Of which he promptly started playing various video games for the earning of cash. Carefully planning everything out to earn more and more money. Before finally engaging in the leap from base PC to VR. working on visiting new realities. Earning more money through selling various goods to greedy online players. Thus began his final journey! that of heading into the cosplay world where he learned how to create props and other goods. Working with the fragile material of Styrofoam and molding it into creative and intriguing applications. Heading to cosplay after cosplay. He never gained fame - never really talking and thus being seen as difficult to get along with. Finally after a cosplay in a major city, it came the moment where John's life would change. Heading out from the cosplay he saw a truck driver - obviously asleep at the wheel, charging towards a child in the lane. Moving as fast as he could, John shoved the child out of the way of the moving vehicle, but tripped. Taking the brunt of the blow for himself and being shot off into darkness... Waking up, John Doe finds himself in the Skull of the Titan of Akasa Kas upon which he walked out of. Gear John carries a unique otherworldly crossbow equipped with foam bolts with which to strike his enemy at range. Also at his side is a dagger, based upon a fantasy game he had played once in his past. He would like to obtain a bag of holding as he loves the idea of them, and thoroughly enjoy hoarding. The final piece of note is his golden mask he wears. His golden mask came from the orpahanage's attic, and nobody has earnestly seen his face since he initially donned it at 6 years old. Always cleaning himself in private to avoid himself being seen. He's extremely fastidious despite his hidden natures leading to his clothing being worn for days on end. Recently he's realized he can prestidigitate his problems away and loves it. Stories here are a number of miscellaneous pieces of backstory without any clear direction or goal. thoughts 01 John was never particularly the best at anything, never the most charming or the most thorough. Never anything more than what he was in truth. Or so he thought. A droplet has no value to the bucket of water. Should one droplet evaporate, then there would still be a bucket full of them more. One life really didn't matter by much. Especially not his own. Which is why he found himself sitting in a chair. Holding a knife. Logically. His life was pointless. There would be no consequence as a result for his action, for he would e dead. And that meant nothing really mattered. It would mean peace to any turmoil and answer all the concerns he had about being a burden. People already didn't like his existence, so why would he force it upon others that he exist? It seemed like a suboptimal choice. This developed the mindset and realization that he was the common theme. The common problem that was causing all of these difficulties. Being immensely practical in some senses whilst immature in many more, John took up a knife and prepared to hold it to his heart. A single strike would assuredly result in his death. But before he could, he wondered. Simply wondered. At the beauty of life. How beautiful the world was. How wonderful a single leaf could be. The esoteric value of just a stream of water. However small piees making up a whole could come from ideas as fine as granules in order to make up a cohesive whole. He pondered this. And set the knife aside. It wasn't his turn to die yet, and it would have to wait for antoher time before death would claim him. Because in this, his life had meaning still. Which meant he had things to live for. Because he wasn't just a sickness or a plague upon the earth.Category:Characters